


Playing A Game

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [102]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: When both Winchester’s take an interest in Y/n, the outcome is unexpected.





	Playing A Game

They’d both been ogling you from afar.

It was slightly hilarious, the way they both just stared and practically drooled, not noticing the other doing it.

You knew it was only a matter of time before at least one of them got up and tried to hit on you.

Less than two minutes later, Mr Hottie With The Eyes walked up to you, smirking as he licked his lips.

You weren’t going to lie. He was gorgeous.

Like, stunning gorgeous.

He sat at the bar, on the stool next to you as he ordered himself a beer.

“Hi there”.

His voice was full of determination and confidence.

Just what you liked in a man.

You turned to him, green eyes sparkling as he smirked at you.

You tilted your head, smiling back at him as you greeted him back.

“Hello to you”.

He seemed to have blushed from your words, chuckling softly as he ran his hands through his short, soft looking hairs.

“So…uh…I don’t usually do this”.

You scoffed internally, knowing full well this dude was a player and most likely a man whore.

“But, I was wondering if I could buy you a drink?”

You looked at him for a few seconds, seeing the hope and slight lust in his eyes, before looking past him, seeing the other man staring at the two of you.

“Uh…I think I’ll pass”.

With that, you slid off the stool, ignoring the dumbfounded look on the man you’d left behind and made your way towards Mr Really Needs A Haircut.

“Hi there”.

He choked on his beer, sputtering all over the table, before he cleared his throat, face red and flushed.

“H-hi”.

You giggled softly, leaning down and grabbing a napkin, dabbing at his chest then lips.

“Just clean you up”.

He nodded frantically, eyes wide as you leaned closer to his ears, lips practically touching them.

“You wanna get me a drink?”

He gulped, nodding as he jumped out of his seat, walking over to the bar as you settled yourself in the booth.

Dean watched as you cleaned up Sam, practically licking his ear, before his brother came over.

Sam had a smug grin on his face, sauntering towards Dean as he leaned on the bar.

“Two beers”.

The bartender nodded as Sam turned to his brother, smirking at him.

“Oh, hey Dean. Guess I won”.

Dean glared at his brother, scoffing as he drank down his beer.

“Whatever. Not like I was really interested”, he mumbled, trying his hardest to seem unbothered.

Sam scoffed, smacking Dean on the back, before he grabbed the beers, walking back to the table as Dean grumbled to himself, knowing he wasn’t getting any tonight.

“Hey”.

“Hey back”.

You smirked as he placed the drinks on the table, shuffling back into the booth.

“So…you gonna tell me your name?”

He held his hand out, your own going out too.

“Sam Winchester”.

You nodded, already aware of who these two were, but just needing confirmation.

“Ahh…Winchester. Heard of the two of you. Y/n y/l/n”.

He shook your hand, smiling at you.

“Y/n…hunter?”

You shrugged, picking up the beer as you took a drink.

“Something like that”.

He seemed to observe you for a few seconds, before his smile came back.

You made small talk for almost 20 minutes, talking about anything and everything, before he finally made a real move.

“So…y/n, I-uh…I’ve got a room. Not too far. You wanna-you wanna come with me?”

You were about to answer, when you heard the door open, a man stepping in.

Your smile grew when you saw him, looking back at Sam and feeling slightly sorry for the game you were playing.

But that slight guilt disappeared when you remembered he was Sam Winchester.

“Ahh…about that. I’m kinda taken, dude. But it was nice meeting you”.

You rushed up, grabbing your coat as you ruffled Sam’s hair, walking away from him and towards the man who’d just entered the bar.

“Took you long enough”, you complained, putting your coat on as he stared at you.

“You literally texted me a minute ago”, he stated, rolling his eyes at you.

“Whatever”.

You leaned up, kissing his lips softly as his beard scratched at your face.

He moaned, arm around your waist as he pulled you closer to him.

The kiss was sloppy and messy and heated.

You knew people were most likely watching, but who cared?

You pulled back, breathless, lips wet and puffy.

“You wanna get out of here?”

“As you wish, my King”.

You took his hand, walking out of the bar as he took you back to his chambers.

All the while, Sam had made his way back to Dean, as they both simply watched you make out with the King of Hell and then leave the bar with him.

“What the fuck?”


End file.
